Parenthood
by LyricAiLove
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent have been married for a while and they have a son: Vincent Valentine Jr. He's got Vincent's looks and Yuffie's personality. And he's a complete handful. What will the two AVALANCHE members do when they face the biggest challenge of their lives? Rated M for future chapters.


Hello! Those of you who enjoyed my last story OR those who didn't, this is a new story called Parenthood. It's about the challenges of Yuffie and Vincent raising their son: Vincent Valentine Jr. Yay!  
I've wanted to do something with these two for a while and now I'm finally getting to it, you know, after being a lazy ass for about a year now.

Anyway! Lets get to the obvious here.

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters. BUT, if I did, Yuffie and Vincent would have already gotten together. So Enjoy!

**Yuffie: **"Oh goody! I get to be married to Vinnie! Oh good Leviathan, my body is ready!" *Tears off her top*

**Vincent: **"..."

* * *

"Vincent Valentine Jr.!" Yuffie yelled to her son from the window. "Put my materia back!"

The teenage boy stiffened and put the large box of materia back into the corner. Time and time again his mother told him not to mess with her materia but he never listened. Unlike his father, Vincent, he was curious and liked to get into things. Like his mother, Yuffie, he had a strange obsession and interest in the mako carrying orbs.

"I was just looking. I wasn't gonna to take 'em or 'nothin!" Vincent Jr. shouted from the small garage where the materia were held. He knew he wasn't supposed to mess with them but when he looked at the glowing orbs he felt so good. "I'll see you guys later…" He whispered to them.

"The hell you will!" Was Yuffie's bitter reply as she forced her son to come in the house with an evil glare.

As soon as he walked into the house he was met with a hard slap across the back of the head. "If you ever touch my beloved materia again I'll put my size 6 boot to your behind. Got it Vinnie Jr.?" Said boy nodded his head as he rubbed the back of it.

Vincent heard the yelling from outside Shinra Manor. When he got in the large mansion and removed his cape he was bombarded with hellos from his son and wife. Yuffie immediately jumped into her husband's arms as if nothing had changed since they had a son, something Vincent Jr. was not comfortable with at all.

"Oh, come on guys. I'm gettin' sick over here! You're not teenagers anymore…." He stuck out his tongue with a disgusted sound.

Vincent chuckled and set Yuffie down. "I apologize, son. How was your day?"

"Well….You see, today I-"

"Was touching my materia again!" Yuffie interjected angrily, causing Vincent to sigh and shake his head.

"Vincent Valentine Jr., please do not touch your mother's materia. It causes her to yell and scream and I've had a very stressful day."

Yuffie gasped and pushed her son away forcefully, the young man hitting the wall with a loud 'thud'. "Oh Vinnie! What happened?!"

Vincent Jr. rubbed the side of his face which was VERY sore. "Ow…Why'd you do that mom?"

Yuffie glanced at her son and rolled her grey eyes. "Oh shut it, Vinnie Jr….Vinnie! Spill, what happened? I'll do anything. Rub your shoulders, feed you until you're about to burst, or even…" She leaned in and began whispering in the former Turk's ear, making him turn even redder than his scarlet eyes. "Ya know..All that good stuff."

Vincent's lip twitched from the force of having to hold down his blush, something he had trouble doing as his son was now snickering from the sight of his flushed face. "We'll talk about it later. For now, I think I'll just go upstairs and wash my hands before going to the library. I want to get some reading done before dinner."

"Kay! Dinner is rice and orange chicken with jasmine tea. Hope you like it, hun!" Yuffie exclaimed as Vincent walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

As Vincent walked up the stairs to the bathroom he glanced down at his small family. A small smile found it's way onto the gunman's face. He had always found comfort in Yuffie's over the top behavior. Even when they were both starting out in AVALANCHE. Something they occasionally still took part in from time to time. He walked into the bathroom he and Yuffie shared in the master bedroom of the manor. On the tile floor was a pair of Yuffie's socks and her black bra.

"Oh, Yuffie..." He sighed and bent down to pick them up and toss them into the hamper. Then he turned on the faucet and squirted some liquid soap on his hands before washing them. When he stepped foot into the huge library he let out a content sigh, grabbing his favorite book, Crime and Punishment (don't ask why it's that. It's the only gargantuan book I could think of. LOL) and sitting down. He read for an hour before he heard the faint sound of Yuffie yelling. He couldn't completely make out what she was saying but he knew what it meant: Either Vincent Jr. had done something to piss her off or dinner was done. Hoping that it was the latter, he rose from his seat and made his way downstairs to the large dining room.

* * *

"Vinnie, I must say. You walk slower than the Cranky legged old man! Pick up the pace next time! Got it?"

Vincent chuckled as he took a drink from his glass of wine, his choice of drink for dinner, and nodded. "Yes, honey. I apologize. Son, elbows off the table."

Vincent Jr. gasped and pouted, removing the offending elbows from the burgundy table cloth and bowing his head as he ate. "Yes, dad. Sorry...But mom has hers on the table!" He pointed a finger at Yuffie who was chewing loudly and licking her fingers as she ate with chopsticks.

"Don't worry about what I'm doin'! I'm a grown woman and I can put my elbows anywhere I please! Hey Vinnie, atleast try the tea. I put my heart and soul into it, bud!" She placed some rice into her mouth and smiled.

"...Yes, honey." Vincent poured himself a cup of tea and took a drink, smiling in return at his petite wife. A frown appeared on his face when he saw a piece of orange chicken fly across the table and smack Yuffie in the middle of the forehead. Vincent Jr. snickered and covered his mouth.

"Vinnie..."

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"I want you to remember the good times. Keep all those hot steamy nights in your mind when I'm gone and remember, you can always visit me on Thursdays."

"Yuffie...Please don't-"

"Because I'm about to kill our baby boy! Get over here, Vincent Jr.!" Yuffie leapt across the table and chased her son, the two running around the dining room as Vincent placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"I'm not only raising my son...I'm also raising my wife." The gunman stood and chased the two, trying to defuse the situation. "Yuffie, please don't murder him! Vincent Jr, apologize to your mother this instant! You two sit down! Please!"

The three ran all around the mansion, screaming at each other until it was time to go to bed. How Vincent deals with this on a daily basis, no one knows. But it's been said that he sometimes spends entire weeks with Cloud and Tifa just to get a break.

* * *

Ok! How did you enjoy it? I know it's a bit short but I plan on updating. And anyway, I didn't want to make it too serious. So...the chapters aren't going to be super long.

Please review and tell me what needs improvement and if you would like for me to make the chapters longer than this one.

Thanks to all the one's who read it and please please please read the next chapter. Promise it'll be a bit more entertaining. I just wanted to introduce the story first. You know, wet your whistle.

But now I'm rambling...

**Yuffie: **"Yeah, and it needs to stop! I'll will get that little brat back for wasting my food...He will pay!"

**Vincent: **"Yuffie, let it go. He's just a kid..."

**Yuffie: **"Oh yeah? Lets see how much you like it when he does stuff to you. Humph!" *Turns away*

**Vincent: **"Wha...What?"


End file.
